Joan Vark
Dwight Eleazar, ex-husband |job = Leader for the Church of the Word of God |status = Living |season5 = X }} Joan Vark (born June 13, 1976) is the ex-wife of Dwight Eleazar who appeared in . She was a major leader in the Church of the Word of God. Appearances Joan was at the Church of the Word of God with several other parishioners, when Benjamin McCullough urgently arrived with the message that he had proof that Dwight Eleazar had the Devil living inside of him. He showed everyone video that he had recorded on his phone moments earlier at Dwight's tent revival service, and Joan said that they had to drive the Devil out of him in order to save him. Later, Joan spoke with members of the church and told them, "It has to be tonight. There's only one more service. They're leaving tomorrow." Peter said they weren't ready, but Joan assured them they would be. She then told Benjamin to contact Dwight's bodyguard, Mark Nelson, but Benjamin wasn't sure he'd side with them. Joan then handed him a sack of gold coins and said, "Don't give him a choice." However, Joan and the other members ran outside when they heard police patrol cars pulling up, and they saw Benjamin getting arrested. Wu took the coins that Joan had given Benjamin and handed them over to Nick, and despite her and Benjamin's protests that the church needed the money, the police took the sack of coins and Benjamin back to the precinct. That night, Dwight was kidnapped and taken back to the church, where Joan and several other church members prepared to drive the Devil out of Dwight. After Dwight gained consciousness, he asked Joan what she was doing, and she said she was saving him. Dwight told her she didn't know what she was doing, but Joan told the church members that he was speaking the Devil's words and ordered Dwight to be muzzled, despite Dwight's desperate exclamations that he wasn't possessed. Once iron pokers had been heated in a fire and were ready to use, she and several other members took some and prepared to perform their exorcism. Benjamin then arrived and told everyone that he had found Mark dead, as he had hung himself, and that Dwight made him do it, prompting Peter to jab at and burn Dwight with the poker. As more people started burning Dwight, it forced him to woge, and seeing his beastly form, Joan stabbed him with her poker to try to drive what she believed was the Devil out of Dwight. Dwight then broke free of his restraints and removed his muzzle, before staring down Joan, who stood up to him and said she was not afraid. She was hit in the face, however, knocking her down, and Dwight started fighting the other members of the congregation, before Nick, Hank, and Renard arrived. Nick tackled Dwight, and Hank helped hold him down, before Dwight calmed down and retracted; Joan believed that they had successfully driven the Devil out of Dwight, and she rushed to his side to tell him that he had repelled the beast and that she loved him. Joan begged him not to leave, but Dwight died from his injuries seconds later, and she and the congregation were arrested for the kidnapping and murder of Dwight Eleazar. Images 516-promo2.jpg 516-promo3.jpg 516-John Vark police file.png Trivia *Her name is a reference to . Category:Incarcerated Characters